


Big Day

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BurnWard - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pyro taking off his mask and suit, Sort Of, Stepping out of Comfort Zone, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Medic and Pyro are getting married, Pyro has a surprise for the rest of the team.





	Big Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axis_intercept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis_intercept/gifts).



> The second fic inspired by the prompts Axis gave me after I offered to write a BurnWard fic for her! :)

Going out to a fancy restaurant for a nice date wasn’t an option when a) Pyro had issues with taking his mask off around anyone other than Medic and b) lit candles tended to _distract_ him. They solved this problem by using their own fancy table settings and fake candles that were really just weak lamps made to look like candles. Neither of them were great cooks but they could make do when they really put their minds to it.

Normally it was something they decided to do together though and thus set up together. Also, it was normally for a special occasion, like their anniversary or Valentine’s Day. But today was just a normal Wednesday, unless Pyro had forgotten something. Which was possible but unlikely, he never forgot stuff like that, did he?

So, after making sure the door to Medic’s lab was locked to prevent the others from barraging in on them, Pyro slipped off his mask and looked at Medic standing next to the table. “What’s the occasion? Did I forget something?”

“There is no occasion, I just wanted to have a romantic dinner, that’s all. Come join me.” Medic pulled out the chair closest to Pyro and gestured for him to take a seat before going around to the other side to seat himself.

Pyro quickly shed the rest of his suit and skipped over to sit down. He liked surprises and a surprise romantic dinner was just fine with him. And another perk to this set up was that he could attend fancy dinner dates in his pajamas, what more could he ask for?

 

Dinner was nice and wonderful, as expected, followed by chocolate cake, Pyro’s favourite. It was good cake too, meaning Medic had probably had help with it since baking was normally Pyro’s thing and he hadn’t helped with it this time.

“Pyro, I lied, I did set this up for a reason,” Medic admitted as they stood up.

“Oh, really? What is it?” Pyro asked. Was this going to be another surprise? Or had he forgotten something important after all?

Medic was silent for a few seconds, thinking before he walked back around the table to stand in front of Pyro. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I set this up because I want to ask you something important.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a… ring box. Oh, was this…  “Will you marry me?” he asked as he flipped it open, revealing that it was indeed a ring box.

Pyro lifted his hands to his mouth to muffle his squeak of delight. Practically bouncing with excitement, he then hugged Medic, squeezing him tight. “ _Yes_!” he said as he finally let go. He couldn’t imagine anything could make him happier.

 

It was decided, the only people who’d be attending their wedding would be the rest of the team and Miss Pauling who would be the one to marry them. With Spy’s help she’d gotten the credentials to do so upon Pyro’s request that one of the team or she do it, she’d volunteered to do it. Pyro had made that request because…

“I don’t want to wear my suit or mask for it.”

Medic paused and looked back at Pyro, he’d been in the middle of suggesting Pyro could just wear a tie or bowtie around his neck as they went over a catalogue of proper wedding attire in the room they now shared. “What?”

“I don’t want to wear my fireproof suit or gasmask for the wedding,” Pyro repeated, forcing more cheeriness in his voice to hide his nervousness about that idea. “I want to wear something fancy, like you’re planning to.”

“That means…” Medic paused for a few seconds as he thought about it. “You sure? You don’t have to, none of them well mind, I certainly won’t.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Pyro nodded to accentuate his point, his confidence growing now that he’d finally said it out loud. The rest of team and Pauling were all his friends and he loved them, not the same way he loved Medic or as much but still strong enough that he wanted all of them to see him without the mask and suit too someday. He’d been wanting that for a while. What better day to finally do it than when he was marrying the love of his life? It just… made sense, right? And he wanted to look stylish for their big day, both for his own sake as well as Medic’s. That couldn’t be done while in his suit and mask.

“I’m proud of you.” Hearing Medic say that made Pyro feel warm inside.

“Thank you,” he said. “Don’t tell anyone about it though, please. I want to surprise them.” And give himself an out in case he couldn’t do it after all. He would do it for _sure_ … but just in case.

“I won’t.” Medic no doubt knew or at least suspected Pyro wanted to keep it a secret to give himself an out, thankfully it didn’t seem like he’d say anything about it. “Now let’s get back to deciding what we’re going to wear.”

 

“There’s still time to change your mind,” Medic said.

Pyro paused in his pacing to look at him. They were dressed and ready to go in matching suits that made them look handsome. All that was left to do was go out there and greet everyone and then the ceremony would commence. They were all out there waiting and… Pyro was hesitating. He shouldn’t be, he wanted to do this and he was going to but… “It’s scary.”

“I know,” Medic replied. “You don’t have to do it, there’s no shame in backing down.”

Pyro shook his head. “N-no, I want to do this.” It was all in his mind. There was no logical reason to be afraid and he wasn’t afraid of anything in particular, just… afraid in general. Which made it harder to rationalize the fear away. But… “I want to do this,” he repeated.

Medic walked over and hugged him. Pyro let out a sigh as he relaxed into it, his trembling dying down some. As long as Medic was with him, it would be fine.

“You’re one of the bravest people I know,” Medic said as their embrace ended a short time later, leaving Pyro feeling a bit better. “I could never do what you’re doing. So, you take as long as you need to prepare, okay? Our friends can all just wait however long you need, they’ll complain but they can suck it up.”

Pyro let out a nervous giggle before leaning in to give Medic a quick kiss on the cheek, taking his hand in the process. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

Medic looked like he was going to ask for another reassurance but didn’t. He squeezed Pyro’s hand back instead as they started for the room’s exit.

They’d decided early on to hold the wedding and the reception at the same small private venue to save money and time. It was decorated in a rainbow of pretty colours, there were even colourful balloon bouquets. Pyro had _loved_ the sight of it when he’d first witnessed it upon its completion and he still did even if his nerves wouldn’t let him appreciate it much anymore.

Pauling and the rest of the team were milling about, sitting in the folding chairs set up at the front of the room, chatting. They hadn’t noticed Pyro and Medic had stepped out yet. If Medic wasn’t holding his hand and keeping him close enough that their shoulders touched, Pyro would’ve bolted. Solely thanks to Medic he managed to hold his ground though and wait in silence until someone noticed them. Which sadly – or perhaps thankfully – didn’t take long.

It was Scout who noticed first. He glanced at them and froze. “Pyro?” His shocked tone killed the conversation and suddenly _everyone_ was looking at Pyro.

Squeezing Medic’s hand tight enough that it probably hurt, he forced a smile and raised a hand in a small wave. He would’ve said ‘hi’ too but his throat was closed up tight.

“Oh my gosh, holy shit,” Scout broke the momentary silence. “That’s so cool. I didn’t think you were going to do _that_. You’re kind of hot you know? I didn’t think you would be, no offense or anything. And…”

“Shut up Scout,” Spy interrupted.

“All right everyone,” Pauling stepped in before Scout could protest, clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Let’s get the ceremony under way, shall we?”

“Yes let’s,” Medic said. As they all moved into the proper positions, he lowered his voice to a whisper that only Pyro should hear. “You’re doing so good and I love you so much, keep it up.”

Pyro nodded weakly in response. This was their big day, they were getting _married_. He was excited and happy. He just needed to focus on those emotions and Medic until he got a bit more accustomed to not wearing his mask or suit in front of everyone else.

As they made their way through their vows, Pyro slowly got more and more relaxed. Everything was going _wonderfully_. All their friends were here celebrating their big day with them. Nothing bad had happened and they all knew what his face looked like now, that was _good_. So really if it wasn’t for that lingering shadowing of illogical fear still eating at him, not quite fully quelled by the happiness brought on by this moment everything would’ve been _perfect_. But he could live with almost perfect, it didn’t make this moment any less meaningful or wonderful. He was happy and everything would be okay as long he was with Medic.


End file.
